Rich Servant
by Saki Kuma
Summary: While paying off a huge music company, Saki wants to start a new life in the city of Konoha with her older brother and sister, only her 10th grade and has seen familiar faces, unwanted past comes back but can Saki pay off the money without going back as a servant of teenaged rich boys so called "pet" OCxRock Lee, OCxChoji, OCxSai, WARNING: Yaoi, Yuri, sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"Saki wake up sleepy head!" A mature gentle male voice called out coming from down the stairs echoing into the upstairs hallway, to the right of the hall next to the bathroom was a closed door with a light blue poster over it that reads SAKI in sliver glitter over the font. In the room laid light sandy brown haired young woman with soft creamy tan skin sleeping on her stomach peacefully in her bed being covered by her cotton pearl blue blanket resting her head against the matching pillow, before she knew it Saki's alarm went off next to her ear making her jump out of the covers flipping on to the floor ass first, with a annoyed and tired look on her face "GOOOOOOOOD MORNING PEOPLE OFFFFFFFFF KONOHA ITS 6:45AM WAKE UP UP THE SUN LOVES YOU COME SAY HE-" it was cut short by her slamming her hand over the button of the clock shutting it off with her eyes closed yawning in annoyance.

"I hate that fucking thing... I see why Souta got this for me ugh..." Saki said, with that she rubbed the back of her head getting up off the floor still yawning like her long childhood friend, Shikamaru Nara, ever since she was 6 years old her and Shikamaru were the laziest children around always sleeping under trees together and such.

"Saki-Chan~ wakey wakey~" A voice opens her door slowly smiling from the crack of the door "Get out Souta hate that damn alarm clock" she said, giving him a death glare from across the room with a demonic feeling bleeding out from her body, "uhh... I ll just wait for you to come out," "yeah... you go do that..."

After 20 minutes passed, saki walked down stairs from the bathroom fully dressed in her new Konoha high school uniform, a dark blue skirt and left arm emblem with a white and blue collar shirt, the typical Japanese school girl uniform walking into the kitchen, "Where is Kasumi?" Saki asked as she looked around knowing usually her sister would be cooking at this time or even sitting down to eat,

"Oh yeah I forgot she went over to the Nara house to give Shika a boxed lunch, figured since you guys are in his class this year you all could eat together" Souta smiled looking down at his collar shirt buttoning it up half way, "Yeah that if he isn t sleeping at lunch time on our first day," " Are you going to join us tonight for the back to school get together?"Before Saki could reply to Souta, her phone began to ring from her backpack hmm who could be calling ? she reached into the bag and picked up her phone opening it to answer "Hello ?" Saki nervously answered before her face expression changed into annoyance "SAKI-CHAN~" "Hi dad." Saki was fine talking to her father but hated the fact her speaks to her like a grade school child, Souta looked at her with a goofy grin and laughed at her hearing their dad scream her name from the microphone "Saki-Chan are you ready for school dad is sooo proud of you little cubs!"

Their father was away in another city do to being a record producer of his own company where they were originally from. Saki, Souta and Kasumi were relocated to a new city for school seeing Konoha as a place for a fresh start for them but Souta was already living there at the family house that was only used for business or vacations a long ago when Their father lived there before he got married. Trying to find a good reason to end the call quickly, Saki rushed her dad off the phone "Uh Thanks dad but we better get going to school heheh byeeeee" hanging up as fast as she could, Saki noticed Souta slightly laughing with his hands over his mouth looking away from Saki so she wouldn't see but it was too late she let it go which she normally does.

Saki sighed lightly knowing well this new year or high school was going to be a long difficult one if her older brother didn't annoy her so much, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall they both put on there shoes and stepped out of the house locking the door behind them. Souta and Saki started to walk from the front yard and on to the sidewalk in silence, 5 minutes had passed and 8 more blocks from the school they met up with Shikamaru and Kasumi walking 3 feet from them. "Hey Shika, SuSu wait up!" Souta yelled and waved to them smiling like a sly fox, they looked behind them smiling lightly Kasumi walked backed and joined them Shikamaru on the other hand kept walking in front of them with his hands behind the back of his head holding his backpack 'I wonder what's up with Shika,' Souta thought to himself walking ahead of the girls to join him patting his back lightly.

"Shika my man what's up!?" Shikamaru looked over to Souta in concern he whispered to Souta, shaking his head lightly to get him to get closer to him "Listen Souta. Keep this between us but I think I know the girl who fucked Saki's ex now this is something I picked up a few weeks ago before I showed Saki around town;" "Are you sure ? Remember. we need to be sure it's the right person" Shikamaru nodded before looking back slowly at saki and Kasumi smiling and laughing.

Souta walked off to his left going towards his classroom which was the west building while the others went upstairs to the third floor of the center building. On the way to class they heard someone running quickly down that hall screaming out shikamaru's name, everyone that was in the hall moved out of the person's way trying not to get ran over the shadow pouncing into the air towards him, but Shikamaru moved himself and kasumi out of the way near the windows while saki was not paying attention to what was happening and looked back when she saw no one was around her and was attacked by a blonde boy with whiskers on both sides of his cheeks looking into her eyes with his water blue glowing eyes "Hello there, your eyes are pretty" Saki blushed a light shade of pink pushing the boy off her sending him falling backwards on his ass."T-Thanks but who the hell are you," Saki said looking up at every that was around her "His name is Naruto Uzumaki a bit of a drag" replied shikamaru still having his arms on kasumi looking down a bit a her "are you Are you ok Kasumi ?," "Yes I am, thank you shika" Kasumi said in a lively but shy tone she moving away from him to help up Saki off the floor dusting her off. "Well NARUTO, I am Saki and this is my sister Kasumi," "Sister? She doesn't look nothing like you though..." Naruto looked at both of them in confusion suddenly a fist strikes Naruto in the back of his head with a light sound of a sign a pink haird girl stood behind naruto with a pissed of look on her face "That's because she is her adopted sister you idiot . Honestly naruto pay attention,"

Dragging naruto into the classroom next to saki on the right by his back collar. "Now who was that ?" "Sakura Haruno, one of the smartest girls in my class but she is pretty hot-headed than most girls, she is ok I guess so" Shikamaru explained with that said they all walked in after the annoyed Sakura into the classroon of 2-B were she then forced Naruto into his seat "Sakura-chan I said I didn't know I'm sorry," "It's ok really Sakura.. a lot of people would usually say something like that don't be hard on Naruto please" Kasumi walked over towards them bowing her head to them "Fine but next you better inform him before I do so and welcome to Konoha high" Said Sakura as she walked over to her friends, Hinata Hyuga and a few other girls in the began to walk in the class as the bell rang a tall silver haired man walked in 10 minutes late with a dark blue cloth over his face covering his nose and mouth moving towards the front of the room with a book in his left hand sitting it in one of the desk door smiling at the students "Hello all I am Kakashi Hatake but you shall call me or Kakashi Sensei whatever you pick I do not mind and welcome all to the 10th grade if you were here last year than you already know who I am, and those who are new it's nice to meet you all so one by one new students please tell us who you are and what do you like to do for fun" He finished speaking and sat down in his chair waiting for the first person willing to start things off.

Another 10 minutes have passed and no one was getting up to speak which was getting everyone bored quickly before Kakashi Sensei could speak, Saki got up and rubbed the back of her head looking around at all the students with their eyes on her like daggers. "I might as well just get this over with; I am Saki Kuma 16 years old, little sister to Souta Kuma of the 11th grade class. What I like to do for fun . Well I love to sing with my family but lately I haven't done much these days, uhhh unlike my brother I am not as energetic as him but I do have fun like he does thank you" as she sat down the classroom was filled by the students clapping for her brave speech, then one by one people got up and told things about themselves all but one which was Kasumi who was last to stand. "Uh I am Kasumi... Kasumi Kuma 16 years old, sister to Saki and Souta kuma, I am adopted by their father who is my father for 6 years now I do owe the Kuma family everything I have now .. It means a lot to have a great family like them . Oh sorry I"m off topic well I love to cook for fun it makes me smile to see others enjoy my food" "I can see where she gets the weight hehe." Whispers from the girls in the back of the class was loud enough for Kasumi to hear which brought her gentle smile into a depressing sad expression "HEY WHAT S WRONG WITH A GIRL WITH MEAT ON HER BONES, YOU SKINNY WHORES!" a pissed off voice from right next to kasumi was Choji Akimichi getting up from his seat facing the two girls that were in terror looking up at the hot tempered cubby male. "Now now Choji relax I will deal with them later on as for you please sit back in your seat so kasumi can continue," "No it s alright kakashi sensei I"m done thank you..." Saki and Shikamaru got up as respect to Kasumi and began to clap for her, Naruto was next then soon the whole class but the two girls, got up to clap for her as well as Choji, who was still a bit upset.

After the first 3 classes math, writing and chemistry the day was almost over and it was time for P.E the girls were in the locker room putting on their gym wear when Sakura noticed both Saki and Kasumi s breast size than looked down at her own and dropper her head of disappointment 'great at this rate I'll never grow, even Hinata s bust is huge' "heyyyy Sakura, Sakura you there?" suddenly she blinked out her inner thoughts looking at Saki standing in front of her pulling at her shorts "hey this uniform is a bit revealing. You guys have a different style than our old school" Blushing deep red like a strawberry she looked around was Sakura got up and giggled lightly patting her on the back walking out of the locker room with her and Kasumi behind them shyly looking at the uniform as well.

In the boy's locker room Naruto and Shikamaru were getting dressed talking to the other guys about the new girls this year "Man that Saki is pretty hot," "I think the short hair looks sexy on her but just think how she would look with longer hair, can you say hottie city" Kiba replied to Rock Lee laughing and daydreaming of the girls, Shikamaru on the other hand looked over to kiba slightly giving a bit of a frown without anyone noticing it. "Well she doesn't have the spirit like Souta has that is one thing but over all I can tell she does work out her body looks in shape" Lee said putting on his P.E shirt on looking over to Kiba, "You got a point I wonder if she is single heh" Kiba laughed, suddenly a dark shadow was behind kiba looking down at him with glowing red eyes and nasty powers coming from it "Do you really think I enjoy you talking about my little sister like that, dog boy and you too melon head, AND NO I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DATE HER ETHER" Souta said with his hands folded over his chest with a devilish blood thirsty smile extending both arms out grabbing a hold of Kiba and Rock lee's hair "Sorry Souta we were just saying she was good looking" they both replied looking at each other in fear of the over protective brother.

Chill Souta, besides I didn t know you had P.E with us this year Shikamaru spoke placing his hand on Souta s shoulder hm ? Oh yeah this year they want to combine some classes together for some odd reason I don t know why but at least I can spend time with my little ones He replied to Shikamaru being his normal self once again Little ones ? You mean your sisters right? And I thought you couldn t be any more like your dad but man so troublesome Said Shikamaru rubbing the back of his head yawning as he began to walk out the locker room with Choji, Naruto and Sai. Hehe . He s right I am becoming my goofy father oh well since he isn t around, I might as well take his place while we are in a different city . Souta looked down letting go of Lee and Kiba walking out a few minutes after the others with his hands in his pocket. That bastard . I ll show him Lee said after Souta left the locker room trying to fix his hair that he grabbed a handful of, Lee relax soon he won t have much to say after we are done with his loving sisters . A voice came up behind him offering him a hand lifting him up off the ground, I Think I ll take little SuSu . I do hope she remembers the fun times we had as kids a second voice came along a rather boyish mature voice oh ? You know the puff ball kuma, well this is good then I ll leave the other one to you, hopefully she would be a cake walk for you One more voices joined in, this voice was manly almost like it could be a voice of a 20 year old, he helping Kiba up as well looking at the door before walking out.

Saki, Sakura and Kasumi walked over to the guys standing near the small tree near the north gates, away from everyone else on the field. While they walked Kasumi looked around and noticed a shadow following her rather close, turning around quickly to see who it was, she was grabbed by her shoulders pulled into a light hug with someone s hand stroking her hair slowly. Hello my little puffer fish, I haven t seen you in ages . Kasumi Hoshigaki Kasumi s eyes widen trying to move away from the person who was hugging her, no one really knew her by that name and surely enough her father was not around or would even call her by that last name. Finally able to be free she looked out and covered her mouth with both of her hands shaking her head moving slowly away, W-What . Suigetsu it s really you .uh I haven t seen you in- He cut her off before she finished six years yeah I know I missed you, my little puffer fish . Just as Suigetsu was about to lean in for a kiss, Souta blocked his lips with his hand in between them and smiled lightly What are you doing to my sister? Souta spoke in a deep protective tone, Suigetsu leaned up and smiled looking If you must kno childhood friend of my puffer fish here, I am just giving her an I miss you kiss He replied to Souta with a smile. Souta didn t like his reply and took Kasumi by the hand and walked over to the group were the others are, hmm seems like its going just as he said . Now it s up to the player himself Suigetsu walked away pulling his phone out of his left pocket flipping it open texting away to someone with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

After the little smooch attack from Suigetsu, Kasumi and Souta walked back over to the other with his arm on her shoulder letting her know she was going to be alright, "What was that all about bro?" Saki asked looking worried about that just happen from afar "Don't worry about it Saki, now since you and SuSu are new here I'll let you know when P.E comes around you are signed a partner for the whole semester, why the school does this so it would be better for students and teachers to already have someone they can work with sometimes your able to pick your own partner and sometimes not, I can't be yours or Kasumi's partner because I am a higher grade than you," Souta said folding his hands over his chest with his eyes closed as if he was serious . Everyone looked at him waiting to see what he would say next, before Naruto could speak all the student were called by a loud horn blasting from across the field by two teachers standing with clipboards, one was a tall man with an odd hairstyle shape like a bowl in a silly looking green jumpsuit smiling with one hand on his lip. The other teacher was a short female with short shorts, frowning with a high spiky ponytail and casual black and gray tank top, "Alright listen up students front and center right I am talking now" everyone over heard the teacher call them towards the line-up post near the equipment room.

"Hm.. so there guys are our teachers again, I hope I get Anko this year" Souta spoke with his hands in his pockets looking at his sisters slightly in a deep thought "Anko, you mean the woman over there ?" Kasumi ask, He smiled lightly and nodded and glared over to Kiba talking to Suigetsu. 'So it seems they are after me already… what makes it worse if my sisters are here now, most likely they planned at the right time, question is what are they up this time' Souta thought to himself for too long because a screaming little Saki called out to him multiple times "HELLOOOO SOUTA ARE YOU DEAD?!" "No, sorry I was just thinking about something important" Souta replied. "Like what…?" Kasumi spoke pulling on the back of his shirt looking a bit worried about her brother, usually when he thinks deeply like that Kasumi and Saki know well something is going on but keep it to themselves until it becomes a habit for him.

Back to the teachers that were standing there, Anko, that was standing next to the bowl hair shaped male the almost looked similar to rock lee as if he was his father, "hey bro who is that guy next to Anko ?" Saki asked looking rather lost if he was family to lee or something. "that is might guy, he is a walking power house no joke last year he made my class run around the whole school six times then come back to the field for at least two hundred jumping jacks it was killer, but I know what you're thinking and no he isn't that guy, rock lee's dad." Souta replied only to wave as he walked over to his class so gym could start, Saki, Kasumi and the others stood there waiting for orders from Anko or Guy.

"Everyone listen up this is the first day of school but we will not let that stop us from getting in some hardcore training in today, my name is Anko Mitarashi and next to me is Might Guy for those who are new to this school we run and full program of training and we don't like slackers so if you're like Mr. Nara and likes to hide in trees to sleep that won't save you this year we guarantee that." Everyone started to laugh when Shikamaru's name was called as an example which made him slightly annoyed seeing he was already called on as a slacker of the 10th grade year already, Saki couldn't help but laugh as well after the good laugh Guy sensei began to take over on what was happening for that year. "Alright everyone who is in year 11 you're with me just like last year so I want to see some fire in your souls and really pumped, as for year 10 your with Anko this year and she is not push over, anyhow time to list off the teammates for each student this year come with me if you're in my group" as Guy walked away with his students while Anko lifted up her clip bored and began to speak once again. Everyone began to stand into two lines one for males and the other for females, Anko started to walk up and down in the center of both lines looking at each student carefully, suddenly she stopped in the middle were Hinata and Naruto Was standing, "Alright students I alright have your partners set up, but I noticed a few people are not here for the first day so it might be some changes let's get started". Walking back up to the front of the two lines she looked down at her chip board calling out people and their partners, one by one each student stood next to each other who was called together, Naruto and Suigetsu was partners which made Kasumi less nervous to be partners with him letting out a relaxed sigh while Sakura was pared with Choji. As the list went on Saki's name was called and she was pared with a tall slightly peach tan boy with red markings on his face and wolf like eyes "Kiba Inuzuka is With Saki Kuma!" Anko called out and both Naruto and Shikamaru eyes widen in shock and then everyone started to mutter and whisper to one another "Looks like another girl is going to be trapped by the player himself once again", "I'd give her less than a week before she falls for him" people whispers began to become louder and soon enough people started to chat about it like it was a good reality show.

'I wonder what's the big deal he is just some guy' Saki thought to herself seeing everyone talking about him right in front of her, she sighed and spoke up with a serious expression on her face getting annoyed quickly, "Listen everyone who is talking bullshit about me and this guy I don't even know, shut the hell up and let the teacher finish pairing the partners" all the students became quiet once she spoke in the most serious voice she could do right away they could tell she wasn't joking about every word which got kiba's attention right away with a light smirk on his face eyeing her carefully. Anko looked over towards Saki and smiled that gossip didn't bother her as she would had thought any teenage girl would looking back at the chip bored she went back to pairing off the students, after Anko had left to the girl's locker room Naruto, Shikamaru and Kasumi walked over to Saki who was looking up at the clouds like Shikamaru would normally do any time of the day "Hey Saki I think you should ask Anko Sensei to change your partner right away" Naruto said looking rather concern for her looking over to Kiba who was already flirting with a long blonde haired girl giggling loudly at his pick-up lines.

"Why should I honestly he seems to be just some guy with high hormones looking for a girl to bone unlike other girls who have been with him as a partner I will not allow myself to fall for him and both Shikamaru and Souta know I would not do that" Which she was right, Shikamaru nodded lightly and smiling softly as well then noticed Kiba as well doing what he is good at. Kiba was pretty much described well by others as flirty, cocky, big Casanova, the one that screams I'm a royal big shot. Saki noticed what he was up to and walked over towards him and just stood right next to Kiba slightly annoyed by the fact he was trying to get a date with one of the new students in their class, since he was her class partner, Saki didn't waste time pulling Kiba by his ear walking away from the girl "ow ow ow ow the fuck man I was in the middle of something important!"

Kiba yelled as he broke free of Saki's hand standing up only to look down at her face as their eyes clicked like a burning lighter, Saki crossed her arms over her chest tapping her foot "sorry for the cock-block but she isn't your partner, I am buddy and if you want to live through 10th grade you're going to deal with me" Saki replied staring up at Kiba who was taller than her. He smiled big with his eyes locked on to something other than her face reaching out, Kiba grabbed Saki's breast and began to massage them in a clockwise movement making Saki blush bright red in anger while Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kasumi eyes bucked out of shock and from afar an angry brother Souta was held back from running over by Akira Haruno, sakura's cousin "hold on Souta hold on man, don't make a scene over there it's the first day!" He cried out since Akira was slightly bigger in size he held on to Souta pretty well.

Moving back over to the other side of the field were Shikamaru was just as pissed off as her brother and was also held back by not just Naruto but Kasumi as well. Kiba blushed keeping his eyes on her breast and placed his face into them running his head up and down "lovely melons, in your face personality, not to mention short with a lovely creamy skin tone, baby your are just too cute for me to have all to myself!" Kiba complemented Saki in the most weirdest way possible, she looked at him not even sure how to reply to that and pushed him away quickly "there are a few things that piss me off AND YOU ARE IN THAT LIST" Saki cocked her arm back and launching her arm giving Kiba a clean right hook to his face sending him flying back into his ass laid out with his hands and legs spread out like a murder victim. Saki turned around quickly walking away with her arms spaced out like a toy robot storming off with her cheeks puffed up red, 'that damn bastard dare touch me, he is lucky I have gave him a simple punch' her thoughts of any man touching her without permission got her nervous and uneasy, Shikamaru pushed off Naruto and kasumi lightly after Saki hit Kiba and ran over to see if Saki was alright placing his hand on her shoulder gently from behind she jumped and turned around griping Shikamaru's hand "Don't touch me kabuto!" She screamed out only to see it wasn't the boy she called out and tried to relax breathing deeply walking into his embrace.

"Saki... It's alright I'm here now; I won't allow anyone to touch you like that ever again I mean it... I'm going to protect you this time..." Shikamaru's words whispered into Saki's ear as her face as in his shoulder wrapping her arms around him grabbing his shirt tightly in front of her only to be hugged gently by him. Naruto noticed how she reacted to a single touch from a man and looked over to Kasumi for questions, "what's up with your sister? She scared of men or something?" Kasumi was lost in thought even she wasn't sure what just happen but she knew that Shikamaru knew about all too well if he handled it so calmly but then again he was usually a Mellon person as it is, " I honestly do not know Naruto... I was adopted 6 years ago but I didn't really became family to Saki and Souta until I was 13 but even at that time I was still in foster care because of a case that my father, was fighting to keep me" Naruto didn't respond after hearing kasumi's small back story but he was highly curious of Saki's behavior. After the one hit knock out by Saki, Kiba finally woke up only to find himself in the nurse's office and sitting next to him was Ms. Shizune, the nurse and Ms. Tsunade Senju the principle of Konoha high "Kiba Inuzuka I need to have a word with you and your behavior " "oh great…" Kiba sighed lightly looking down while rubbing his cheek. Later that day it was lunch time everyone was in their homerooms or in the hall talking, Saki and Kasumi turned around a desk right in front of each other sitting down to eat the bento box home made by Kasumi. "Hey SuSu what did you make in this lunch box? It's kind of heavy " Saki asked before opening it seeing she was curious about what it while thinking about it, Sakura and a girl from 3-A named ten ten walked in squealing like fan girls rushing over towards them "oh well I wanted to make sure out first day was good with our favorite foods inside so look and see, uhh... Sakura-Chan are you alright...? "Kasumi smiled before looking over to the two girls hopping up and down next to them seeing "Change of plans you won't believe who is having a back to school concert, The Akasuki! Oh my god they are so awesome, you guys heard of them right!?" Sakura replied blushing and giggling like crazy with ten ten. Saki's eyes widen looking down at her hands resting on her lap gripping her skirt tightly trying not to let anyone notice 'fucking great... Why them out of all bands...'


End file.
